


two a.m.

by emrystbh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anxious Draco Malfoy, Comfort Food, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Grocery Store, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, M/M, Shy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrystbh/pseuds/emrystbh
Summary: Draco goes to the supermarket and goes overbored on the junk food, Harry is just amused at a flustered Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	two a.m.

Draco finds himself at his local supermarket at two in the morning, his long white-blond hair is styled into a messy bun and he shuffles through the crisp’s aisle in his bunny slippers, black joggers, and green over-sized jumper. He hums to himself as he walks up and down the aisle, swinging his basket as he goes. Draco bites his lip, unsure on which type of crisps he should get. Shrugging, he decided to pick out one of every flavor, already filling up his basket with three bags. He huffs out a breath in annoyance, sets his basket down, and heads towards the front to grab a trolley. He makes his way back and dumps the three bags into the trolley, picking up other random flavors as he makes his way down the aisle. 

Twenty minutes and a trolley full of junk food later, Draco makes his way to check out and starts putting the junk food on the conveyor belt.

“Whoa.” A voice says.

Draco whips his head towards the noise and blushes, “sorry,” he looks at his name tag, “Harry.” 

Harry grins at him in amusement and starts scanning his items, “so, big party?”

Draco frowns in confusion and tilts his head.

Harry nods his head at all the stuff his buying.

“Oh! Uh y-yeah, totally.” Draco said. 

“At two-thirty in the morning?” He says.

Draco’s shoulders slump, “no, it’s for me.” 

Harry barks out a laugh and smiles, “nothing wrong with that.” 

Draco blushes harder and studies Harry, raven hair styled into a top knot, purple bags surrounding his bright green eyes, making the bruises around them seeming even darker. Tan skin, and broad shoulders. 

Draco is catching feelings. 

He wants to start a conversation, but his anxiety is clawing at him to remain silent and to keep his head down. He starts to zone out until he’s pulled back by Harry's soft voice. 

“Huh?” Draco says. 

“Your total is seventy-eighty-one.”

Draco pulls out his money and hands Harry the correct change, noticing his food is in the trolley. 

“Would you like your receipt?” Harry asks.

“N-no, thank you.” 

“Have a good night,” Harry says with a soft smile.

“You too,” Draco whispers back and starts to walk away. He grips the handle of the trolley, not wanting to leave yet. He pauses, takes a deep breath, and turns around. Losing his breath as he sees that Harry’s watching him. 

Draco walks back to him, “Do you wanna come back to my place and help me eat all this?” He says in a rush.

Harry’s grin gets wider, “asking a total stranger to come to your place?”

Draco blushes and stammers.

“I get off in two hours, give me your phone number and ill text you.” 

Draco smiles, “Okay.” 

He gives Harry his phone number and walks out of the supermarket, grinning from ear to ear and walking to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> bRUH idk what this is I just needed to write something, like you know when you're just itching to write something and utter bullshit comes out. yeah that's this. also, i hope you all had a good new year and that 2020 brings you happiness!!!


End file.
